


Freezerburn: Ice Queen

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang convinces Weiss to tie her up and "break an amazon", which Weiss does with her usual professionalism.FreezerburnPost-Fall
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: Hey, princess?

Weiss: *tries to look behind her, only to have Yang wrap her arms around her*

Yang: *kisses Weiss on the side of the neck*

Weiss: *blushes*

Weiss (headily): Why must you vex me?

Yang: Because of how much you enjoy it.

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Yang: Have I ever told you how much I love you?

Weiss: Only ever moment of every day... and it still hasn't lost it's giddying effect...

Weiss: *wraps her arms around Yang's*

Yang: Maybe I should say Snow Angel?

Weiss: That... might be a step too far. I am yours and yours alone. No need to bring up my former beau...

Yang: That's right, you are ALL mine.

Weiss: *affirmative huff*

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: You keep me on the straight and narrow.

Weiss: And you keep me on the bent and curvy.

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: *reaches her hand up and behind her to craddle Yang's neck*

Weiss: *turns around in Yang's arms and leans her head up*

Yang: *brings her head down to kiss Weiss*

* * *

Weiss (eagerly): And now for the test.

Yang: *sitting in front of a full place setting*

Weiss: Dinner knife.

Yang: *nervously grabs the centre-most knife*

Weiss: Good!

Yang: *nervous smile*

Weiss: Salad fork.

Yang: *grabs the left-most fork*

Weiss: GOOD!

Weiss (brilliant smile): One last one. Oyster fork.

Yang: Oh!

Yang: *grab the small fork to the right of the spoons*

Weiss: Wonderful!

Yang: Sweet.

Weiss: You have earned your reward. Why do you not go and prepare yourself, I will clean up here.

* * *

Weiss: *walks into their bedroom, to a nude Yang on the bed*

Weiss: *grabs the rope and starts to tie her up*

* * *

Yang: *delicately bound*

Weiss: *affixes the blindfold*

Weiss: *grabs the gag*

Weiss: This is your last chance to...

Yang: I love you.

Weiss: *sweetly kisses Yang on the lips before affixing the gag*

Weiss: Sadly, this is the last time I can be sweet until we are finished. I love you too.

Yang (muffled): I love you.

Weiss: *sweetly kisses her forehead*

Weiss: And now to break my amazon.

Yang: *eager groaning*

* * *

Yang: *sits on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her*

Weiss: *walks in carrying a tray with coffee and biscuits, spending a moment preparing the coffee*

Yang: *opens up the blanket so that Weiss can slip in, and the two snuggle up together*

Weiss: *kisses Yang on her cheek*

Weiss: Breaking an amazon is not my favourite passtime, but I do so love this part.

Yang: *affirmative moan*

Weiss: It is usually so hard to get you to sit still.

Yang: Can we talk about something else?

Weiss: Of course. Perhaps that new Spruce Willis movie you've been trying to convince me to see.

Yang: I swear it's more than an action movie. I mean, yeah, sure, lots of action, but he's got heart and soul.

Weiss: It comes to mind that I have never seen one of his movies.

Yang: Now's our chance.

Weiss: I suppose you are not going anywhere anytime soon.

Weiss: *kisses Yang on her cheek*

Yang: *let's Weiss out of the blanket*

Yang: Don't be too long...

Weiss: I will make all due haste. I know how much you hate to be alone when recovering.

Yang: *blows a kiss*

Weiss: *pantomimes catching the kiss and pulls it to her heart*

* * *

Weiss and Yang: *wipe away tears to the ending of the movie*

Weiss: You did not *sniff* prepare me for this.

Yang: I warned you it was more than just action.

Weiss and Yang: *snuggle together*

Weiss: *buries her face in Yang's cleavage*

Yang: *kisses Weiss on the top of her head*


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: Are you quite alright?

Yang: *tied and gagged to force her to stay on all fours*

Yang: *eagerly nods*

Weiss: You are not too cold?

Yang: *nude, other than her binds*

Yang: *shakes her head*

Weiss: *lifts up her foot to Yang*

Yang: *tries to reach for it, but can't move her arms to grab it*

Yang: *crawls forward and tries to kiss the foot through her gag*

Weiss: *slaps Yang in the face with her crop*

Weiss: Easy, there.

Weiss: *sits sidesaddle astride Yang*

Weiss: Now, bring me to the kitchen.

Weiss: *lightly slaps Yang's ass with the crop*

Yang: *whinnies, and starts crawling to the kitchen*

Weiss: Good, girl.

Weiss: *gently pets Yang's head*

Weiss: Easy, girl.

Yang: *stops by the table*

Weiss: *pours herself a drink*

Yang: *looks up at her eagerly*

Weiss: You can drink when I have decided you need it.

Weiss: *sits sidesaddle on Yang once again*

Weiss: Living room.

Weiss: *slaps Yang on the butt with her crop*

Yang: *eagerly crawls to the living room*

Weiss: Here is fine, girl.

Yang: *stops*

Weiss: *picks up the remote from the coffee table*

* * *

Weiss: *turns off the tv*

Yang: *eagerly ready*

Weiss: Upstairs, to my study.

Yang: *affirmative groan*

* * *

Weiss: *quietly reads her book*

Yang: *starts to slough*

Weiss: *slaps her ass with the crop*

Yang: *steadies herself once again*

Weiss: Good.

Weiss: *pets Yang's head*

* * *

Yang: *tiredly crawls down the stairs, pausing at the bottom*

Weiss: *elegantly stands up*

Yang: *tiredly, silently protests*

Weiss: *pets her head*

Weiss: I'm afraid time is up.

Yang: *tiredly, fearfully protests*

Weiss: *points the crop at the ground*

Yang: *hestitantly lowers her body to the ground*

Weiss: *holds the crop under her arm*

Weiss: *kneels down and starts untying Yang*

* * *

Weiss: *removes the gag*

Yang: *crying, places her head in Weiss' lap*

Weiss: *gently pets her head in her lap and kisses on the side of her head*

* * *

Yang (still crying): I'm so sorry...

Weiss: There is no need...

Yang (still crying): I made you... all this time...

Weiss: I agreed to this.

Yang: *crying*

Weiss: I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to his.

Yang: *sniffs*

Weiss: Perhaps we should move to the couch.

Yang: *crying*

Weiss: *reaches under her arms and gently helps her up*

Weiss: *snuggles up to Yang on the couch*

Yang: *wipes her eyes*

Weiss: There-there.

Yang: I love you.

Weiss: And I, you.

Yang: I mean... I couldn't... if I didn't...

Weiss: Ssh, my sweet. Let me care for you.

Yang: mm.

* * *

Weiss and Yang: *snuggle up in bed*

Yang: Princess?

Weiss: Hm?

Yang: I... love... you...

Weiss: And I adore you, too.

Yang: I'm messed up... aren't I?..

Weiss: I... have nothing I can say to that. We both agreed to it. You... yearned for it... and I gave it to you. What anyone else thinks of it does not matter.

Yang: *murmurs*

Yang: You... don't think I'm broken?

Weiss: If you were, it would be my job to put you back together.

Yang: Regular people don't do this.

Weiss: They also don't save all of Remnant, either. We are allowed to be exceptional.

Yang: *uncertain mumurs*

Weiss: You are my Belle. And my Bête. And I would not have you any other way.

Yang: You don't think I'm crazy?

Weiss: I hardly think we would have succeeded if we were sane.

Yang: Just hold me.

Weiss: As if I had any intention of doing otherwise.

* * *

Yang: *wakes up to the cold bed and the smell of warm coffee*

* * *

Yang: *stumbles into the kitchen*

Weiss: Have we properly recovered?

Yang: Mmm.

Weiss: *pours Yang coffee*

Yang: *seems to wake up as she smells the coffee*

Yang: I always love your coffee.

Weiss: *kisses Yang on the cheek*

Yang: And... thank you... for always being there...

Weiss: You are there just as much as I am.

Yang: Really?

Weiss: Truly. How I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611483296218644480/freezerburn-ice-queen) tumblog.


End file.
